This invention relates in general to slide fasteners, more commonly known as the zipper, and more particularly to a device attached to said slider to prevent jamming of such a fastener due to entanglement of fabric with the fastening clasp elements and slider thereof.
In slide fasteners of this type opposing clasp elements attached to fabric tapes 10 are drawn into converging openings on a slider element and pressed together therein so as to be interlocked. Especially when used on jackets, sleeping bags, etc., during the operation of the slider, the cooperating clasp elements are liable to contact and pick up or pinch adjacent fabric material. If such material gets between the clasp elements or between them and the slider, jamming results, not only arresting the opening or closing of the fastener, but often resulting in the tearing or damaging of the fabric. Another problem with such slide fasteners is the potential for bodily injury occurring when skin tissue is caught in the fastener.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a separate, readily attachable guard suitable for retrofitting conventional slide fasteners, which will divert adjacent fabric material away from the slider, to prevent catching and subsequent jamming as the slider is moved along.
Other objects of the invention are to provide an easily attachable guard which is inexpensive to manufacture, and easily adapted to any slide fastener size or shape.
Many other advantages, features and additional objects of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying drawings in which a preferred embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.